Hunter or Hunted
by NekoKat3
Summary: Toni is a profiler that has never had a normal life but it's about to get much scarier especially with one of the most violent serial killers in the United States and Russia running amuck. Not Yaoi
1. Toni

A young woman no older than 21 walked around her small but spacious apartment. Her green eyes flickered around the room being to used to studying the unstable and dangerous. She darted back and forth around the room grabbing things and replacing them, she was like an ant who happened to have just lost her queen and doesn't know what to do. Although if you had asked her she would tell you that if she was an ant who had just lost her queen that she would take over and become the queen. She would not let her "queendom" fall.

Toni ran to the bathroom, not forgetting to grab her contacts along the way. She put her hair in one long braid that went down her back. She hated hiding herself. It meant that everything she wished had all been a dream actually happened. She was going to have to stay hidden for the rest of her life just because of that imbecile. She then put in her red colored contacts that glistened like blood and her thoughts started to run wild.

Toni's thoughts traveled back to that day when her whole life changed. Her life, her world, was turned upside down by **that person**. She knew who killer was but no one believed her. She saw it happen right in front of her eyes, but people thought she was just attention starved. But who would actually be so attention starved that they would go as far as say they saw a murder and even go to therapy sessions for it? And believe me those sessions were not cheap. The therapist acted as if you were dumb or you would break at any moment. They spoke to you like a child as if you had mental problems and they also beat around the bush, which is one of my few pet peeves.

She growled a very menacing, almost animal like, growl. "I will find you," she said to herself.

She was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was not a normal ring. It played the song, How I Could Just Kill a Man by Rage Against the Machine. She checked the caller I.D. and saw it was Harold Pain. Harold Pain was one of her few friends and colleague. They had been friends and colleagues since college and their first cases, but the only time he called her was when some useful information on a murder or crime came though, not that she complained.

She answered the phone with a quick hello and waited for his information flood. He went on and on about how bloody and violent this crime was. He talked about how it had to be a hate crime. That he was having trouble keeping the press from asking to many questions. He was never really good at taking care of the journalists but can you blame him; they are savage animals when a crime like this happens.

"So you have to come quick to get to this scene before the higher-ups come. Also word on the street is L is going to be there to see the crime for himself," he exclaimed.

"Pffftt, yeah right L would be there, like he would do that after the Kira case. He would probably send someone to do his dirty work for him. But I'll be there in like twenty minutes," Toni replied with a stern voice that said don't-do-anything-without-me-being-there and hung up the phone.

She sighed deeply as she said, "Another day, another death."

Toni threw on some loose pants and a t-shirt she found in the back of her closet. She then headed back to her closet wondering why she didn't get her black customized converse in the first place. Staring at her reflection she mentally nodded to herself for a job well done. Of course the outfit wasn't the best thing she could have worn, the pants had holes in them and the shirt was something she had just grabbed at the last concert she went to, but it did the job hiding her burned shoulder.

She grabbed her keys and a small snack and walked out into the apartment garage. The cold wind outside hit her and she scolded herself for not grabbing a jacket, and the holes in her pants didn't help either. She sped over to her very stylish, yet functional Corvette, jumped inside, and immediately turned on the heater. After her and the car had warmed up she speed to the crime scene paying no heed to the speed limits posted around her.

* * *

><p>I know it's short but this is just the introduction. I would love some feedback but I'm not one of the authors like AHHHH I must have reviews before I update.<p> 


	2. Everyone Scream Bloody Murder!

I pulled up to a neglected brick house. Harold was outside surrounded by the police and press. It looked like Harold was trying to talk to the police but the press kept interrupting him. The police officer's face turned red as he started to yell at them. Even then they wouldn't leave them alone. Eventually I could hear the officer saying anyone who doesn't leave will be arrested for heeding an investigation.

I pulled my corvette over to the side walk, close enough to the crime so I could run to it if needed but also far enough to where the press couldn't see me. The feeling of déjà vu was really strong but after all I had went though it made sense. I spent time calming my nerves since I knew what was just inside those doors.

I snuck up on Harold, trying to scare him, and also hoping to save him from the horrors of the press in my own special way. I was right behind him when I screamed boo and pushed him forward. He made a yelp and turned as quick as his twenty-two year old body would let him. The press was shocked at the events that had just unfolded in front of them.

I stared at Harold looking all innocent using that chibi puppy dog face. He glared at me. Harold was not bad looking, most would consider him quite handsome. His shaggy blond surfer style hair made a lot of girls melt even in winter. And his deep blue eyes made other men and boys envy him. He was easy to scare though but he was fun to be around.

"Toni! What the heck was that for? We are here on business, not for play. You know that. Lets go to the scene," He screeched and grabbed my hand.

"Ohhhh, poor Harold, I know I'm here on business. I'm just trying to lighten the murderous intent around us," I replied smoothly.

I followed him like a lost puppy. Harold turned around when he got to the door and said he's already seen it and that he was not going back in there. He also saw his breakfast once and didn't want to see it yet again.

I had gloves before I even tried to open the door. The first thing I noticed was the stench that smelled like rusted iron and gas. It was appalling because I knew there was going to have to be a lot of blood to be that strong. I could also smell the rotting flesh. I gagged but I held down my snack from this morning, with difficulty might I add. I didn't want to ruin the scene with my snack.

I had to walk down another hallway just to get to the body. Wait I wouldn't really call it a body because it looked more like hamburger meat after it has been in a meat grinder for hours.

I stared at the walls that used to be white, at least a photo told me it was, but it looked more like a red painted room. Parts of the body was splattered against the wall. I couldn't tell if things were walls or if they were parts of the body, it all started to run together.

The body was dismembered and ripped apart like it was mauled. His intestines were from the bathroom all the way to the living room, where he died (how ironic), which was at least ten feet way. There were bloody hand prints that made it looked as if he was dragged and he tried to resist the movement. He had a burn mark on him in the shape of a strawberry, it made me think of the strawberry on my shoulder. His arm was across the room planted between the loveseat and Lazy Boy. One eye was hanging out of its socket and was squished. His other eye was on his very classy glass coffee table also squished.

There was a bloody chainsaw, which obviously must have been the murder weapon with the amount of human flesh ground on it. I could see chips of his bone stuck in the teeth of the chainsaw.

I walked back out and looked at Harold who was trying to hold his breath as long as he could.

"The chainsaw was definitely the murder weapon. Now I see why you said it must have been a hate crime, but it's not. I speak from experience..." I trailed off as I started to think of the burn again.

It dawned on Harold, "This is the same as when your family's murder right?"

"Yes," was my short staccato reply. Harold hugged me trying to help the best he could.


	3. Oh My China!

I walked back outside ready to get out of that heck hole. Most of the press had left so I left inconspicuously and sat in my car and started to listen to Empty Walls by Serj Tankian biding my time. I hummed along trying to calm my frantic nerves.

I noticed a male figure that I hadn't seen when I walked out of the building. He had black unruly hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in many weeks. His eyes were a deep bottomless black pit, but it looked like he had contacts. Trust me, if you wore them every day like I do you would notice these things. He looked towards me and I also noticed he had thick amounts of eye liner under his eye to make them look bagged.

He then turned and walked towards me with an odd slouched walk. He walked rather slowly in my direction, which was weird because I have never met him before. I didn't leave because I figured since I was the only one in this general direction that he wanted to talk to me. His big bold owl like eyes stared straight ahead as if he really was not "with" us. He finally made it to my car and stood a moment before he spoke.

"Toni Phyllis, I have an offer for you that you can't refuse," he said in an extremely monotone voice.

"How did you know my name? And what is this offer of yours," I cursed myself mentally as my voice quivered.

"I know everything about you. And this offer I have is about you and the killing that has to do with you. I want you to work with me on this case. And I know you can't refuse because it's the same person who killed your family," he replied with a bored tone.

I growled, how does he know so much about me especially about my family. I've never met him before yet he can speak about something I keep secret as if he was some kind of psychologist reading people's minds! Why does he know this?

"No I don't want to work with a psycho stalker like you. The only person I work with is my partner," I said as icily as I could.

"It doesn't really matter what you think 'cause you're helping whether you like it or not," he sang it and then started to grin and chuckling sadistically, " you will eventually," he then turned and walked away.

It took awhile for me to finally calm my nerves and make my way home. My nerves got more unsettled as I got closer to my house and my gut feeling was always right and so were my nerves. Call it women's intuition or whatever you will but I knew something was wrong.

I walked into my kitchen ready to take whatever came at me so I looked around to see if anything was out of place. My eyes found the knife holder on my counter and my custom stainless steel butcher knife was missing! I walked towards it pretty normally and inspected it only to grasp the turkey carver and swung it in front of me to stop a blow! The male from earlier was standing in front of me staring curiously.

"Why did you move," he questioned with a child like innocence even though he had to be at least 23. This caught me off guard.

"If I didn't I would have been maimed, injured, or killed so I had to move," I screeched. I am pretty angry now; he has some nerve saying something like that!

"You didn't have to move you could have stayed there and let me attack you...that's what a lot of people do," he tilted his head adding to his child like appearance but I think he also did it to help him think maybe.

"Look I'm not here to have the One-of-the-Wonders-of-Life-Type of talk with someone who just tried to hurt me or stalk me or be a plain creeper," once those last words were spoken he tackled me to the floor and sat on my back. He knocked over some of my great china along the way, that jerk!

"The police will be here soon. My neighbors would have called since they heard that. They like getting into other people's business," I informed him but I guess he decided to already do something about my talking because he put a cloth over my mouth. Chloroform was the last thing I remember smelling.


	4. Chloroform is not a Sleep Aid

I could hear faint talking in the recesses of my mind. How I could hear it in my mind I didn't know. It seemed like one person was arguing with a calm person. The first one arguing seemed to be losing at least to me. A click brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Lawii~kun she's awake. If you want to talk to her or do whatever it is you want to do, you might want to do it now 'cause she'll probably fall asleep soon. I used some really strong Chloroform and also she'll probably answer your questions honestly since she won't be knowing what she's saying but the answer might be hidden," yelled the voice of the stalker.

I groaned as pain and stiffness shot though my body in waves. Sitting up was hard to do and everything was slightly blurry so I reached up and adjusted my contacts. Everything cleared up almost immediately.

"Either you can't see very well or you have changed your looks or it could be a combination of both," a new voice said to me, "I think with your job and background it's probably the latter but a lot of people don't have great eyesight. It's 54% of you having both," he knew it almost immediately. He has amazing perceptive abilities, most would not have noticed or the brain would have forgot that small detail. I have to stay on my game with as much as they know if I want to come out of here alive. Not literally I mean mentally, oh man I hope it stays mentally.

"Uhhh, I've never been in a position like this before so I don't have a clue what to say to something like this," I was clueless and being drugged is not helping.

"You could go with the always over used why are you doing this, who are you, and what do you want with me," the stalker said and waved his hands around nonchalantly.

"I've never been one for using cliche, but I guess I should want to know those answers. Who are you! What do you want from me! Where am I!" I asked with a terrible damsel in distress type of voice.

"Well I can't answer those questions because I don't trust you," the second man said as if reading the weather.

"What the heck! I don't even want to be here you kidnappers," I mumbled the last two words hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"Why would you mumble it doesn't help your sit~u~ation," the stalker sang.

"All you need to know is that we want your help on my Strawberry Killer Case," the second man was seriously annoying me with his never changing voice. It was one of those voices that they used to read out textbooks and you feel as though you are loosing brain cells instead of gaining them. The word my made me slightly aggravated. It is my case not his mine!

"Fine, I give up, I'll work with you but once this is over and done with, I want to be let go and forgot about. I also want to know your names so I won't just keep calling you stalker and voice two in my head," I reasoned more with myself. That should be good because then I can leave and not have to worry about the killings ever again, well as much as someone like me could forget. I can forget about all that happen and move on with the satisfaction that I put the killer or killers behind bars forever. That's the only reason I became a profiler, to find the killer or killers and put them away.

The stalker looked at me odd.

"Am I the stalker or is Lawi~kun the stalker? I'm Beyond Birthday but you can call me Beyond," he questioned again with that child like innocence. No adult can be that childish. He must be hiding something. I know he is.

"You can call me Ryuzaki. No that's not my real name and I'm not going to give it to you and if I do it will be a long ways from now," he said so monotone like that I wanted to punch him.

"Uhh Beyond you were the stalker," I said feebly.

"Introductions are out of the way now so you can start tomorrow. You can use today as your final day off when working with us. I don't expect you to memorize all these hallways but I do hope you will remember the way to the main places so that's what you will use tomorrow for," he ended the conversation between us and left. Beyond looked at me.

"You should probably get some sleep," he then to left. As soon as he left my eye lids dropped and I feel asleep right on the floor.

* * *

><p>Yay authors note time! Actually this is not a good authors note because I feel like my story is terrible. Only one person has reviewed. That made me happy when I saw someone commented but it also made me sad since I only have one even though I am most proud of this story. I'm not going to be like I need at least blah blah number of reviews to update but I would still like some. You could just say please update or arrrgggghhhh why have you not updated. You could be the person who says I think it needs to be written differently. If you find an error please tell me so i can fix it and make sure it doesn't happen again. I also changed the title because I thought it fit better.<p>

* * *

><p>Shout out time yay!<br>Thank you L.L.B.B for commenting you made me so happy! Also thank you Drink the Bleach for being an awesome friend and BETA.


	5. I Hate Needles

I don't really remember much of the conversation between Ryuzaki, B, and I. It's all fuzzy like the time when you are barely awake or when you only remember parts of your dreams but eventually you can't remember any of it. I think at one point of my chloroform induced sleep I said something about the fire-breathing purple hippos. The only thing I can remember pretty well was when Ryuzaki gave me a day to explore.

Giving me today to explore the whole penthouse was either very smart or dumb on his part. It gave me ways to figure out how to escape if the need ever arises. I might have said I would help on **his **case, yeah right this case is mine and mine only, but I never said I wouldn't snoop around.

The penthouse was very extravagant and was Victorian and modern at the same time. It had 26 rooms and seven bathrooms with three half-baths! I found a basement that was used as an interrogation room and a storage area, professional kitchen, and a walk in refrigerator that was filled with tasty delicacies and desserts. I found a library that was stuffed with amazing books like: Sherlock Holmes, Tuck Everlasting, Gallagher Girls, and many more. I guess L has to do something in his free time. Does he even have free time? If not I guess he has them in case someone, like me, comes to help him on the case or snoop.

While walking though rows and rows of books, I saw one that caught my eye. It had a black velvet cover with red splatter dots on it, that reminded me of blood. It was also adorned with red BBs. The title was Wara Ningyo Murders and it was written by some girl named Naomi Misora and a guy called Eraldo Coil. I pulled it off the shelf, happy with the way it felt in my hands. I walked over to one of those circle hanging chairs. Ooh how tasteful, I've always wanted one. I flipped open the book shocked at what I saw.

"_Beyond Birthday was a ruthless killer_," I read out loud, " _He was very thorough in what he did but was eventually caught_." I stopped there not wanting to know I was in the same "house" as a killer. No not again!

I dropped the book when someone grabbed my shoulders. It slamed to the ground and slid across the floor and out of sight. I was slammed into the wall. Beyond was in front of me with a Cheshire Cat like grin on his face. He switched his position to where he was grabbing my hair and drug me off to one of the rooms I haven't visited yet. The room was dark except for one lamp with glinting objects all around the room. He threw me into the wall cutting and bruising my body.

"Are you shocked lilla jordgubbe Lawli~kun wouldn't look at me 'till I started killing. Ruining you would be so sad well to you and him because it would have been right under his nose," Beyond was trying to stifle his laugh.

I stayed silent not wanting to give him a reason to do anything. But he was going to anyways. I knew it. That's is how people like him are. If he doesn't get what he wants he throws a Beyond "tantrum".

"Awww look at you squirm. I hope you don't tell L what I'm doing," I could hear the warning in it, "it will make it worse for you. There's only two people in this world that can stop me and no offense little jordgubbe you are not one of them," he whispered in my ear.

I still didn't speak. Who is one of the people? L has to be one but who could be the other? Why would I really want to be one of the people who can control him? What does that mean, really.

Beyond pulled out a needle, not a syringe but a sewing needle, that glistened off the only lamp in this room. Okay I was kinda afraid; okay I lied I'm a lot afraid right now.

"Don't worry I wont mark your skin to badly. Only one person deserves to be marked by me. You will only get small wounds," he was psychotic. He was a complete über psychopath. I have never met anyone this psychotic in my life, which is saying something in my line of work.

Three freaking hours without L knowing. Granted I stayed quiet the whole time but still shouldn't L have cameras around or some sort of sixth sense for this type of stuff. I guess not but he should.

At first it was a small pricking pain like when you get shots, not Novocain but vaccination shots. Then it felt good like acupuncture which I haven't had before so I can only make an educated guess. Next was a searing pain like hot water was being poured on me. I passed out soon after.

When I woke up I was in my bed. I tried to get up but failed and only ended up gasping in pain. The clock on my bedside table read 8 am which was a good time to get up so I did. This time I was determined to get up. I pushed myself to get up which was hard with all the pain but I made it. I grabbed a blue spaghetti-strap shirt and khaki shorts. I decided to go barefoot today.

In the bathroom I took off my clothes and looked at the red spots adorning my skin. I poked one just to see if it hurt a lot. It did. I tried to figure out how to cover it but came up with nothing so I gave up. I changed and put my hair in a ponytail. I also brushed my teeth and put on mascara. I mean why would I put on anything else. I was ready to face the "music." Is there even any music to face?

I could see L and Beyond sitting in chairs at their work table. B was acting as if nothing had happened. To him it probably was nothing since he has killed before. L turned and looked at me, his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"What happened to you," he inquired with that monotone voice.

"Nothing I just got bit by some bugs and I'm trying not to scratch them," I said after I saw Beyond running his hand across his neck. "

I don't believe you but I'm not going to ask any more questions. You need to start working on the case though it's more important," he turned around and ignored me,"Beyond will tell you what to do." I didn't answer. Why should I? He just pretty much sent me to my gave. He also just said I was not important, any person just loves to hear that. Beyond stood and followed me which scared me even more since I had my own private workroom.

"You did good out the little strawberry. I guess I don't have to punish you even though I really wanted too," he had a sad puppy dog look on his face as if begging me to let him, "But look at my handiwork. So pretty." I was disgusted. I mean come on are you so obsessed with hurting people that you think of it as some art only you can do. Why must I be stuck alone with him? Why?

He watched me work like a stalker. My hand scribbled down notes and theories even though I didn't need them. Beyond was just leaning against the wall staring at me. He followed the movements of my hand almost as if he knew what I was going to write. It's not like he can get inside of my mind, right? Right?

"You can't ignore me forever, Toni. You'll have questions to ask me soon enough. Oh and tonight I want you to meet me at my room," he smirked and cackled a demon like laugh. It's almost like he has a sick private joke with himself, "don't look at me like that. I'm not going to do what you think...or am I." There he goes again with that coded message.

Hmmm, I think it could be is one of two things. Torture is the most likely option. The second option happens to be every female humans nightmare. Not that men shouldn't be afraid of it, it's just most commonly women. "Beyond I have come up with two conclusions. One happens to be the same thing as last night. The other I wont speak of because I know you know what I'm thinking and I doubt even you would stoop that low," I never looked up from the crime scene photos as I spoke to him. He started to cackle again. How I hate that laugh, it send shivers down your spine.

"You're so smart strawberry daughter. I told you you couldn't stop talking to me," he walked towards me and reached his hand up but quickly pulled it back. I stared at him willing him to go back to his corner or leave. I don't want him next to me or to touch me but there is really nothing I can do.

I worked all day and found nothing. That's right all day and still nothing. I wasn't expecting to find anything though. Are you wondering why, well I know who killed them but I, I mean **we**, need evidence against **him**.

I was now at Beyond's door. Yeah I listened to him. What a shock that I actually listened to him but I guess if someone hold your life in his hands, literally, you listen. It would be easier but how much easier I don't know. I knocked on the door gently, calmed my nerves, and then entered the door of doom.

* * *

><p>Whoohoo personally I love this chapter even though Toni is injured in it. Yeah I know hurting my oc how great is that. Toni is going to do the next authors note whoohoo.<p> 


	6. The Mysterious Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did B would have shown up in it. I only own 25% of Toni, the rest goes to Drink the Bleach. I do own S and Harold though.

* * *

><p>I don't understand Beyond; how could he could get so "high" off of injuring people? Most murderers don't get as "high" as him. I guess him hurting an already broken person is better than hurting an innocent child or something. Maybe that's just me. I really hope it's not though because then I would really be questioning everyone's morals or at least my own.<p>

There's nothing that can be done to help speed up this case, but L seems to be taking this well. More than he should actually. That's what's getting me, he should be trying to find that man before he kills again. This man is not someone you should mess with, I know because I used to live with him.

I wonder if L is worried about my wounds because he keeps looking over this way. Beyond decided to get more violent by taking a knife now instead of a tiny needle. It's so much more noticeable now which is making me angry and it also hurts more. Lately L seems to be trying to contact someone, maybe a former co-worker or someone he grew up with, I'm not sure. I don't really care, all I care about is finding the killer. I can't wait till I see him and his pitiful ugly face. The face that I look like.

"Ah, I finally was able to reach you S, I hope you will be able to be here soon. We really need your help with B," L said stoically,"yes I know it is late notice and all but we could also use your help on the case. It's the Strawberry Killer case; I know how much you would love to work on this case."

There was a pause.

"Okay, when should we be expecting you? Okay goodbye," L hung up.

"B, Toni come here," I went with B walking beside me, "Someone else will be joining the case, his or her name is S," Beyond looked surprised.

"L is that someone you and B know? I mean taking into account the fact that all of your names start with letters, and B reacted shockingly to the name, it makes sense," I said. I was super curious to know if my guess was correct.

"Yes. S will be here in a matter of a few hours or so," L brought the attention back to him, "Now go back to work."

L always seemed to want the attention on him. It was probably because of him being the world's greatest detective, that definitely gives you bragging rights. Maybe after this case I should give him a plaque with that on it; it might be hilarious to see his reaction to it. I might not though he might be super pissed at that. Hehehe pissing off the worlds greatest detective so funny.

Beyond was different since L told us S was coming here. Maybe there was some past between them. That seemed about right, maybe they all went to the same school or whatever it was. I can't wait to me him or her. I hope it's a girl then maybe L and B will get off my back sometimes. I don't think I could handle another testosterone filled being in here especially since L and B already have testosterone battles.

It had been a few hours, which I had busied myself with looking out the window and people watching, before Watari came over the intercom announcing the arrival of this mysterious S. Time seemed to slow down while my breaths became slower and deeper. Shivers started traveling down my body leaving me rattled. My hands were clammy as I gripped my arms leaving new red marks on my mostly red arms. The door knob turned and my breath quickened speeding everything back to normal time. A shadow appeared and I gasped at what I saw

* * *

><p><em>Alright Toni here for the authors note and to give you some information about me. Someone else has arrived, I hope he or she doesn't take away my <strong>*beep*<strong>. Arggghh stupid spoiler alert sensors. NekoKat3 does know this is kinda short but school and marching band have been in full swing lately. Also she wanted to be a jerk by not showing who S is. Alright so on to the information about me._

_Name: Toni Isabelle Phyllis_

_Age: 21_

_Weight: 125 lbs._

_Height: 5' 5"_

_Favorite Food: Anything sweet or Asian, hates Mexican_

_Hobbies: hanging with Harold, going to concerts, listening to music (mostly rock), and analyzing people and planing their moves/figuring out their life._

_Guilty pleasure: Watching Asian dramas and watching sappy romance movies._


	7. A Russian Angel

I was not prepared for who walked in. I was expecting someone who looked like L and B. Don't blame me I already met two guys who looked almost the same. What I saw was a short woman who couldn't be over 5' 2". She had pure snow white hair that didn't seemed to be dyed unless she had one hell of a stylist. I could not see her eyes at all with her bangs hanging in front of her eyes perfectly. She has creamy white skin with a few freckles adorning her skin in that adorable doll like way. She reminded me of a cute little ceramic angel. She seemed to be in her late twenties.

The woman called S walked in front of us bringing along a scent of watermelon and pomegranate. She seemed to be looking at me but it was hard to tell with her bangs hiding her eyes. Her bangs moved as she tilted head allowing a small flash of icy blue eyes to peak through. S pouted as she looked at L before she spoke.

"L you call me all the way here at a moments notice and when I get here I see you already have B and another girl working the case. That's not right. You know I have other cases to work on for you and one that already has this many people working on it does not need another," S seemed to scold the older man. She had an accent I could not place.

"Yes I know but I thought you would like to help. You always said you wanted to get away from Russia for awhile instead of always staying there and working," L reminded.

"Ty yeĭ skazal obo mne , ili eto odin iz momentov thoes devushka govoritʹ?" S spoke in russian. I am not fluent in Russian, hell I don't even know a single word. My mind kicked in leaving me trying to figure out her life. She is either Russian or is really good at accents but maybe her living in Russia helped. She seemed to be intimate with L by the way she joked with him.

B stared at her in a cat hunting a bug kind of way. A grin seemed to be etched on his face but S didn't seem to care. S looked back at B in a defiant way. I wonder what she does in Russia. L decided to interrupt my thought process to answer S's question from earlier.

"No I didn't feel the need to. You always want talk about yourself anyway," luckily L decided to speak in English, which gave me a pretty good idea about what S had said.

"Yay! Okay devushka my name is Saska Vladimirovna Schcherbatova. Saska means princess but you must call me S or Silent just like you do for L and B." She paused,"Before you ask yes I am a full Russian and proud of it. I'm a hacker." At least Silent had answered my two unspoken questions.

"Uhh okay, but if you don't mind me asking why is your pseudonym Silent when you don't seem to be silent. Not trying to be mean or anything," I questioned.

"Oh that's easy, it's because I am never silent actually. The ones who named me thought it would be funny," she looked towards L and B. It seems they were the ones to give her the name, how interesting.

"That's cool my name is-" I was cut off by S.

"I already know your name silly. It's Toni. I absolutely adore that name," she finished.

"Now that introductions are over let's get back to work, now," L said to take the attention away from Silent and I.

* * *

><p>Toni here again for the Author's note, wait wouldn't I make it more of a Character's note? Again another short chapter but I now know about the mysterious person who has just arrived. Neko wants me to let you know that she is thinking of doing a filler chapter(I know so soon) about Saska and a "little" problem of hers. If anyone can guess what it is you get a virtual cookie and L's private diary that I just happened to "borrow". Sorry if some of the Russian part is wrong because Neko used Google Translate.<p>

**Silent's Translator Corner **

**Ty yeĭ skazal obo mne , ili eto odin iz momentov thoes devushka govoritʹ means "Have you told her about me or is it one of those girl talk moments".**  
><strong>Devushka means girl<strong>


	8. Filler Chapter: The Missing Item

_Hey it is NekoKat3 here. Sorry it has been so long since I worked on this story but I had ideas for other stories and they took over. But I'm back again so it's time to PARRRTTTYYYYYY! Just kidding but really I hope you guys are happy with this Epic Filler Chapter of Amazing Awesomeness. Yeah I named it. What got a problem with it? Just kidding. Okay so on with information the chapter. This chapter is about Silent and a problem of hers. This is written in her point of view._

* * *

><p>"Do you know how much I hate BB and L? A lot! They took it from me. I mean how could they do that to me. I'm Russian for Ivan Tsarevich's sake. Oh don't worry dear friend of mine I will get it back," I spoke to it.<p>

"Silent who are you talking to?" questioned Toni.

"Crap, I've been interrupted. Wait for me camera. Now fly to the great black, aka the couch," I spoke to my lovely video camera before I threw it on the couch. I spun hoping the camera actually made it,"Oh no one Toni just myself. We thinkers tend to do that."

"Oh okay," she muttered with a frown upon her face before leaving. Crisis one avoided. I heard Super Mario Brothers "Mega Mushroom" ditty playing in the back ground while I did V for Victory. I went over and grabbed my camera which miraculously made it to the couch.

"If I was the world's greatest detective where would I hide someone's Vodka. Ahhh! How am I supposed to think like stupid L," I cursed L all the way to the kitchen. I had decided to look in the most obvious place. The fridge!

"Okay little camera here is the most obvious place. L probably put it here just 'cause he thought I wouldn't think of the place but ha I've got you-!" It wasn't there!

"Darn you L! Darn you to a world uninhabited by sweets!" I yelled into the empty kitchen. It seemed to echo. I sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>L sneezed, "Someone must have just talked about me."<p>

* * *

><p>"Beyond. Beyyyyoooonnnddd. BEYOND!" I snipped. I'm going through withdrawals.<p>

"You rang Silent. What is with that camera of yours," he said my pseudonym all weird.

"Nice Adams Family reference by the way, but I called you because I. Want. To. Know. What. Happened. To. My. Vodka!" I yelled at him.

He gave an innocent look, "I'm hurt. Why would I want to take your Vodka?"

"Because you and L must be in cahoots. You guys must want to make me go insane. I'm already feeling the effects of it," I wined.

"I would never be in cahoots with L!" B spoke.

"But aren't you now. You know on this case," I muttered weakly. He stared at me before giving me his creepy smile and walking away. I shuddered. That smile was never a good thing.

"Cammy, I don't know what to do! What if I never find my dear Vodka-Vodka? I would die!" I bellowed dramatically into the sky. I clutched my heart as if dying and fell to the floor. My white hair got in my face and mouth. I sputtered trying to get it out of my mouth when L showed up.

L gave me a blank stare before asking two obvious questions, "Question one why do you have a camera with you? And question two is why are you lying on the floor?"

"Well to answer both of your questions we have to sing a musical number!" I beamed at him. He stared at me with a You-better-be-joking-or-else-your-dead kind of face. That meant a blank stare for people who were looking at him. "You just have to ruin my F.U.N don't you. Ha SpongeBob reference. Well I have a camera because I'm going on a hunt for something, and I'm on the ground because I died."

"I'm positive you are not dead but I'm sure one day you will be the death of me," L said before leaving.

"Cammy, I think he just insulted me. I will make this overly confident world's greatest detective pay! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I belted before running off to the kitchen yet again. I opened the fridge that held all of L's confections. I pulled out his strawberry cake. I took it to the island and dug a spoon into the rich cake.

* * *

><p>I had just finished the cake when L walked in. I groaned my stomach hurting from the cake but I must enact my plan. I jumped at him and tackled him. His eyes widened as I put a cloth over his mouth. I started to drag him after he passed out.<p>

Toni passed by me and stopped. She turned like a robot and stared, "What are doing to L."

"Uh I'm kidnapping him," I stated.

"Okay just don't hurt him to bad," she told me. I nodded.

L woke. He was tied to a chair with a single light bulb swaying in front of his face. I walked out of the shadows in a menacing way.

"L what did you do with my Vodka," I seethed.

"I did nothing with your Vodka," L said in his monotone way.

"I do not accept this answer. I wonder what your confectionaries have to say about it," I said evilly. I pulled out a cupcake, took a bite, and then threw it on the ground. L gasped. I took another and did the same process. After a while L broke down.

His voice quivered, "It's in the fridge."

"No it isn't I already checked!" I screamed.

"Did you check your own personal mini-fridge?" He questioned.

"Wait, I have one?" I questioned. He nodded, "L I'm so sorry."

I pulled the rope that tied him to the chair and ran into the kitchen. I pulled open the secret door that held my mini-fridge. There in my fridge in all it high shining alcoholic glory was my Vodka! I pulled it out. I did another V for Victory and cheered. L walked in.

"I hope your going to remake my cupcakes," he stated.

"Yes," I grumbled. He turned satisfied and let me with my Vod-Vod.

* * *

><p><em>I finally got a new chapter out for Hunter or Hunted even if it's only a filler chapter. Please don't be angry. I just had ideas for other stories and I had to start them. I hope there is not to many grammar errors. Please tell me if you see one. I hope you enjoyed this kind of random chapter though.<em>


End file.
